The Protocol-Specific Research Support program is coordinated within the Research Trials Office, and provides funding for dedicated research nurse and data manager support for the coordination and implementation of important early, innovative, proof-of-principle clinical trials initiated by Consortium investigators. The availability of research nurses and data coordinators with specialized expertise in these complex trials will be critical to launching the Consortium's Phase I novel therapeutics program.